


The Other Blonde

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, good-natured family teasing, heavy amounts of Co-bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost





	

Meredy watched with rapt attention as Sorano ran a needle through her latest feather-engulfed garment of choice. It was a smooth, rhythmic process to observe. Over and under, over and under.

When Sorano was through with her adjustment, she tied off the thread, and held the still-unfinished dress up. There was still quite a lot to be done before it would be ready to wear, but the woman was satisfied with the progress she'd made that night.

"That's going to be really pretty when it's done," Meredy said in awe.

"Seems like the bottom edge is a little... short, though," interjected Jellal. "Are you going to add another skirt?"

Sorano scoffed at the suggestion, but it was Erik that snorted out a reply. "I hope you know that the skirt is short on purpose."

Meredy's eyes twinkled. "Does that mean you're hoping to catch someone's attention in particular?!"

"O-Of course not!" Sorano defended, her cheeks dusted with pink. "Don't be absurd. I simply like short hems." She gestured to her current attire. "Obviously."

This was true, but Meredy wasn't fooled.

"Not buying it~" she sang. Meredy scooted a little closer to her guild mate. "Who are you interested in, huh? Would this have anything to do with our upcoming visit to Fairy Tail? Don't make me get Erik to spit it out."

"It's the blonde!" he called out.

Traitor.

"Laxus?!" Jellal's face contorted in surprise. Then he coughed, and scrambled to regain some dignity. "I mean... good for... you?"

"Save it," Erik laughed, "Wrong blonde!" He made a vague gesture in his chest area. "The other blonde."

Comprehension dawned on Jellal's face. "Oh, Lucy."

Meredy slapped Sorano on the back. "I'm rooting for you!"

Sorano hissed at her teammates, which only made them laugh all the harder at her predicament.


End file.
